polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iraqball
Iraqball |nativename = Al-Ciraq, al-‘Irāq|reality = Republic of Iraq|government = Federal Parliamentary Republic|language = Arabic Kurdish|capital = Baghdadball|affiliation = Arab Leagueball |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Turkeyball Canadaball Kuwaitball Saudi Arabiaball Polandball UKball USAball (Sometimes) Australiaball Iraqi Kurdistanball (until 2003)|founded = July 14, 1958|predecessor = Kingdom of Iraqball|image = Iraqball - Polandball Cup.png|gender = Male|religion = Islam Christianity (Minority) Yazidi (Minority)|friends = Syriaball Iranball Egyptball Jordanball USAball (Mostly Sudanball Palestineball Russiaball Cubaball Chinaball Hezbollahball Iraqi Kurdistanball (from 2003)|intospace = Yes|status = Defeating ISIS|personality = Honor, Proud, Generous, Patriarchal, Tribal, Loud, Identity Disorder, Passionate|caption = Birthplace of the first civilizations. |food = Kebab, samak masgouf and kleicha|likes = Food, Making Conspiracy Theories, Bashing America, Killing ISISball Members, Liberating Territory|type =Semitic |military = Active: 283,000 (planned for 350,000) Reserve: 528,500 Total: 800,000|hates = Jews, Kurds, People Who Make Conspiracy Theories About Him, US Military|bork = Watan, Watan}} Iraqball is a country in the Middle East whose west part is occupied by ISISball. And his north part is occupied by Kurdistanball. Is son of Assyriaball and brother of Syriaball. History Came to be in 1958 after he he decided to become a "republic". He was actually single-party military junta. Ten years later, he became under Ba'ath rule but was still a single party military dictatorship. He then declared war on Iranball in 1980 to "liberate" Khuzestanball. Becuase he couldn't pay debts to Kuwaitball he declared war on him in 1990 claiming that UKball stole Kuwaitball from him in colonial times and that Kuwaitball was stealing Iraqi oil. He failed becuase USAball-led coalition stopped him from annexing Kuwaitball. Then in 2003 being invaded by USAball, with the intention of liberating. This ended up backfiring immensely. He pulled out in 2011, but ended up in even worse condition. He is now technically friends with USAball, but that doesn't matter much. Now having civil war that hasn't ended yet. Nowdays, 15% sieged of its clay is held by ISISball and also 15% seiged by Kurdistanball. Recently, ISISball in Western Mosul is on offensive as his forces advances. But now, he suceeded to take the whole of Mosul from ISIS. He also recaptured Tal-Afar ( ☀https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Tal_Afar_(2017) and is now invading Hawija and he won. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hawija_(2017%E2%80%93present) Friends Iranball - We are one of the only shia majority countries. Syriaball - We are brothers and we are both failed states because of this Dirty Terorrist. We want to kill dirty terorrist. USAball - Thank you for helping me against ISIS, but never forget invasion! Really, America. Yuo of betrayings me by al-banning me?! Plox liftings ban. Am no do things wrong in yuor clay. Oh, yuo liftings it. Many thankings. Enemies ISISball - YUO LOSER PIGSHIT TERRORIST!!! TRYING TO TAKE MY CLAY, BUT YUO FAILED!!! NOW MOSUL CITY IS MINE, CAUSE YUO ARE TOO WEAK, EVEN TO DEFEND YUOR LAST CITY!!! SAME LIKE NAZI, YUO NOW ARE BECAME HISTORY AND PEOPLE WILL REMEMBER YUO AS A !@#$%^&* THUG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND REMEMBER, DONT PRETENDED TO BE A KEBAB!!! CAUSE YUO ARENT KEBAB!!! YOU JUST ARE HARAM! A DISGRACE TO MUSLIM CULTURE! Kuwaitball - Your clay is mine! Israelcube - Free Palestine, you son of Haram! It doesn't like that state that it is in! Gallery Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Here's Murica.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Sele_Polandball.png Israel op Best.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Saudi Arabia Life.png KX0YIe2.png qezzez6.png Z1tvf5E.png qa7DNoS.png spsSWoK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Qb45NCS.png Vo0XLbD.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'gYEiTgI.png Baghdadconquer.png 5ePeOCz.png Yule Day.png Even Distribution.png Kill Terrorists.png Links Facebook page zh:伊拉克球 Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Islamball Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:War Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Kebab Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Kurdistanball Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Jihad Category:Jihadi Category:ISIS Category:Kebab Countryball Category:Middle Eastern Category:Middle Eastern Countryball Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Islamic Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Countryballs of the Middle East Category:Independent Category:Failed State Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab lover Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Former British Colonies Category:Burger haters Category:Tea Removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Axis of Evil Category:Mesopotamia Category:Asia Category:Death to ISIS Category:Shia Category:Hot Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lovers Category:Doomed Category:Isolated Category:Banned (by America) Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies Category:Russian lovers Category:Black white green red Category:Corrupt Category:Former Ba'athist stateballs Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Assad Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:No Fly Zone Category:Resource curse